En camino a verte
by RgFicSideSlice
Summary: Pinkie Pie se prepara para ir con "some special pony", todo el día pensando en ella, todo el día esperando el momento de verla...pero ¿quien es su some special pony? ONE-SHOT
**En Camino A ti**

Las luces del sol entraban con fuerza atravesó de la ventana. El olor a pastel inundaba la cocina de sugarcube Corner, Era la tarde de mediodía del jueves y la orden de trabajo estaba especialmente calmada hoy, sin grandes olas de cupcakes de chocolate para los potrillos, Sin pedidos de Muffins de plátano con malteada de Avena para las jóvenes Yeguas que tomaban un descanso del trabajo, Un día tranquilo, Un buen día.

Y en esa pequeña cocina estaba una ponie rosa sacando una orden de galletas del horno, la alarma del temporalizador aún sonaba cuando ella puso la bandeja caliente sobre la mesa

PinkieP:-hermosas- Se autoelogio al ver una tanda de galletas con chispas de chocolate humeantes, Empaco las galletas en una caja de cartón de color rosa Coronándola con un moño que contrastaba perfectamente con la caja.

Suspiro al terminar el encargo y dejo la ya fría bandeja en el lavadero, se detuvo cuando contemplo su reflejo en el agua, Lleva una pañoleta verde con puntos blancos y un mandil que le hacia juego. en la pañoleta en su cabeza le a ayuda a mantener su risada melena en su lugar, Su pelaje tenía pequeñas manchas de harina y su mandil tenía...No tan pequeñas manchas de betún.

Sonrió para ella misma, una sonrisa cálida, Para ella todos los días eran "Super duper especiales" y este fin de semana naturalmente no era la excepción...o si, este prometía ser aún mejor siempre todo era mejor Al lado de Su "some special pony".

alzó la mirada viendo al reloj de la pared, Escuchando el tictac mecánico y monótono de las agujas sintió ansias, ansias de salir corriendo a la estación para verle de una vez, ansías de comenzar a cantar de felicidad, Concentrando toda su energía, miro al minutero, tratando de algún modo hacerlo girar más rápido

-Vamos tiempo...ayuda a pinkie una vez- rezo en voz baja y como si la misma celestia estuviera a su lado el señor cake abrió la puerta.

:-Bien pinkie, como acordamos, puedes tomar el resto del día libre-

Una estela Rosa Fue la única evidencia que dejo pinkie sobre alguna vez estuvo ahí, y tan solo en segundos regreso, esta vez vez Sin Pañoleta ni mandil, con su pelaje reluciente y con una alroja sobre su lomo.

Pinkie pie:-Gracias de nuevo, - Dicho esto, Pinkie, galopo hacia la salida, con una velocidad capaz de generar un SonicRainboom

Mientras tanto, La pony rosa avanzaba a pequeños saltos por las calles del centro de ponyville, El sol que se mantenía fuerte se empezaba a tintar de tonos naranjas, comenzaba ya atardecer.

Sin saber cómo, Pinkie se quedó viendo fijamente al cielo, avanzando sin ver la calle, pensando que en solo un par de horas, estaría en el castillo de canterlot, el mismo que desde ponyville solo se ve como una silueta a la lejanía, estaría junto con...

¡BAM! un choque la saco de su nube de pensamientos, una leve oleada de dolor se anido en su cabeza mientras, intentaba comprender que fue lo que paso. Luego de sacudir su cabeza un par de veces pudo incorporarse y ver su alrededor

Spike:-¿pero qué henos?- exclama el aún aturdido dragon que yacía en el suelo

PP:-Uuupsy, ¿Spike? ¿Qué haces por aquí solo y TW? ¿Está en pony ville?, porque debería saludar antes de irme si está en Pony ville aún que pensé que la vería en Canterlot-

Spike:-No No...Ella si se quedó en Canterlot, Yo vine a cuidar la biblioteca durante el fin de semana-

Respondio mientras se levantaba, con expresiones de dolor, comenzó a recoger las bolsas que habían acabado desperterdijadas por el suelo

Pinkie Pie:-Mmm oki doky loky- Giro los ojos mientras extendía las palabras en su frase, como si todo estuviese claro ahora

Spike:-¿Y bien ya tienes algo planeado con...Ya sabes?.- Pregunta el dragon, con un tono de voz mucho más amigable que antes

PinkiePie:-Si, pero no pero si-

Spike:-¿eh?-

El dragón se limitó a fruncir el ceño al no comprender lo que Pinkie intentaba decir, al notar esto, pinkie trato de explicarse más

Aclaro su garganta y empezó

PinkiePie:-Hice una lista con todas las cosas que podríamos hacer- Saca un pergamino y al extenderlo, estaban enlistadas varias actividades, todo escrito con crayón rosa.

Pinkie:-Pero no decidimos nada, podríamos hornear un pastel, o ver las estrellas, o ver las estrellas luego de hornear un pastel...comiendo ese pastel-

Spike:-Suena roman...-

PP:-Oh podría usar el betún para comérmela a ella-

Spike:-Si...Bien, creo que entendí, se van a divertir. A todo esto, no deberías estar ya en canterlot?-

Pinkie pie:-Mmm...Sí, pero el tren parte a las 6 y treinta-

Spike:-Son las 6 y 5- Concluye seguro, mostrando un reloj de muñeca a la pony delante de el

Pinkie:-Pie:-adiós…-

Spike:-Adiós.- Responde spike al polvo que levanto Pinkie al irse a toda velocidad

La pony retomo su camino ahora andando mucho más a prisa que antes, sintiendo los minutos presionarla.

Nuevamente su trote fue detenido al mirar algo con el rabillo de su ojo, Se detuvo por unos instantes

¿Debería? se preguntó a ella misma, al ver el cartel de aquel puesto "Florería", Pensó un momento en su "some special pony" Yen lo mucho que ella podía llegar a valorar estos detalles, Claro a cualquier ponie le gustan las sorpresas y a ella también. Pero este "tipo" de "sopresas" le facinaban, Ella decía que era romántico, para pinkie le parecía cursi, pero para pinkie lo importante era ver feliz a una pony tan especial como ella…Si, debería. Rio mientras subía los 3 escalones y se coló por la puerta principal.

Pinkie:-Yoojuu? ¿Hay alguien?-

Rose:-Un momento- Una voz respondió detrás de otra puerta.

Cuando la "voz" que era rose, salió de lo que pinkie pensó era una bodega o una sala de juegos continuó

Rose:-¿Pinkie? que sorpresa, ¿que trae a a la portadora de la risa a mi humilde Florería?- Con una voz de intriga con un claro acento Italiano

Pinkie Pie:-Bueno yo...buscaba, mmm yo...-

Rose:-¿La primera vez que regalas flores?-

Pinkie Pie:-Yo...Si-

Rose:-Bene Bene, ¿por qué no pruebas con un ramo de rosas? Siempre funcionan-

Pinkie Pie:-Yo...creo que estará bien-

Rose:-Tengo el arreglo perfecto, ven a caja-

Con Un ramo de flores Destacando de su alforja Continuo el camino

Rose:-Bhasta pronto! Pinkie pie!- se despide la pony terrestre del elemento de la risa.

La portadora rosa, Solo Rio pensando "Rose habla chistoso..."

Cuando llegó a la estación el tren estaba a punto de partir, Vio el reloj de la estación 6:28. Justo a tiempo, Pensó subiendo al tren.

Para la pony "más fiestera" de ponyville y presuntamente de equestria, el viajar en tren significaba normalmente la posibilidad de hacer nuevas amistades, de conocer una historia o de contar una, pero estaba vez, Sentada sobre su asiento rojo, ella no hizo más que apoyar su cabeza contra el crital de la ventana y contemplar al cielo de la tarde fundirse en cada vez más intensos tonos de azul, Vio al Sol Y la Luna girar y ocupar el lugar del otro en el firmamento, mismo que obscurecio su color hasta llegar un brillante color negro,

La pony Rosa miraba maravillada como cada estrella comenzaba a brillar en el horizonte, cada una con un brillo especial, cada constelación contaba una historia, y cada constelación hacia que la luna se viera más hermosa.

La portadora de la Risa paso el resto del viaje viendo a las estrellas, intentando unir puntos, riendo en su asiento, pensando en ella.

Cuando bajo del vagón salió disparada hacia el castillo, Y finalmente estaba ahí. Todo el día esperando este momento.

Sintió el escalofrió de los segundos antes de gritar "sorpresa" al comienzo de una fiesta...Multiplicado por mil

Su cazco Hizo sonar la puerta del castillo, Pasaron apenas un par de minutos pero pinkie bien pudo jurar que fueron horas de espera antes de escuchar los pasos de un guardia al otro lado de la puerta.

Guardia:-Portadora de la risa...La princesa Luna esta lista, por favor sígame-

Pinkie solo sonrio y avanzo detrás del guardia

El guardia real la escolto hasta la habitación de...Luna

Guardia:-Princesa, llego el elemento de la risa-

El rostro de la princesa se ilumino, conteniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para mantener las formas, Se levanto

Luna:-Pinkie, te estuve esperando-Dice con la propiedad característica de la princesa- toda la semana- Se sonroja al decir esto ultimo

Pinkie Pie:-¿Enserio?...Bien ya estoy aquí.- Responde mientras camina de apoco hacia La princesa

Luna:-Y...¿qué quieres hacer?- Pregunta Luna, con una voz más cortada, más baja, Un buen intento de voz sexy de no ser por la risa aniñada del final

Pinkie Pie:-Mmm...Creo que me apetece algo de betún- La ponie rosa une sus labios con los de la princesa luna, de forma rápida casi fugaz...Cuando se separan, ambas se miran a los ojos. Respiran el aliento de la otra

Pinkie pie:-Mira, te traje rosas- Extiende el ramo Y la vuelve a besar

Luna:-Que detallista.- Vuelve a besarle

Luna:-Gracias...-

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Lo se lo se...¿Qué clase de bestia sin corazón corta el fanfic justo en esa parte?. xD Ahora enserio, Si. Puede que no sea lo que uno espera de un Fanfic romantico...Pero quizé tomar otra perspectiva, y como primer trabajo no lo veo tan mal. y si preguntas por que shippear a Luna y Pinkie y no** **al nuevo** **clásico Pinkie X Chessesandwich.** **Solo dire " …Unleash your imagination" Dejen su Review y nos leemos en otro fanfic!. Un abrazo.**


End file.
